DNA fusion
by Carnage Chain
Summary: The combined DNA of a Lucario, Gardevoir, Flareon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Espeon and a Eevee. The product a human male going by the name of Legion. His story and the story of the DNA pokemon is about to begin.
1. Creation

"_**Subject vitals green, Status... green, DNA fusion... complete"**_

The glowing screen spoke words, dark, echoed words. Brown eyes set on the pod, year's old research and development went in her creation. It was perfect in every way, mentally, physically and spiritually. She had used the DNA of Lucario, Gardevoir, Umbreon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Jolteon and an Eevee. She had come to dream about what her creation would become.

It was only a few short days ago that the entire DNA was merged into the bio-pod. Anything could come out of there but she knew it would be perfect no matter what it was. The computer continued to scan the bio-pod, checking on the status of her prized experiment.

"_**Subject incubation complete. All requirements green. All checks green. Unsealing bio-pod"**_

The computer flared again as the lid of the bio-pod gently and slowly slid off. White, chilling smoke filled the room and gathered on the floor. A shadow sat up in the pod, its form shifted in the smoke into the form of a human male. His eyes were very changing colour, never deciding on a single colour. His skin was deathly pale but was decorated in thin amber fur. His hair was long, down to his waist and shared the same colour of his skin.

His body was incredibly muscular and toned. The smoke fully disappeared out of the chamber and the professor looked at her creation, mouth agape and in awe. Her subtle brown eyes could not help but scan over his upper body, the only part of his body visible now.

"_Mistress?" _His voice was extremely echoy and sounded somewhat decayed.

She became concerned about this and consulted the computer for a solution.

"_**Subjects vocal cords are under extreme stress due to collection of DNA. Solution to stress is vocal relaxer." **_

The computer opened file 867-A and began to build the vocal relaxer. The vocal relaxer itself looks like a black choker with a red line through it. The professor grabbed the choker and placed it around the experiments neck. She blushed slightly having gotten so close to her experiment, close enough to get lost in his shifting eyes. She tied the chocker around his neck and allowed her hands to rest on his face.

"_Something wrong mistress?" _The experiment asked in a subtle deep voice that suited his odd appearance.

"N-no... nothing's wrong" The professor with her breath in her throat. She could not understand why she was so drawn to her creation all of a sudden.

She drew herself away from her creation and hid her face by turning round. Her creation tilted his head to the side in almost kid like fashion when confused.

"_Why do you turn from me mistress?" _The experiment stands and gets out of the pod, his bare feet touched the cold steel but he did not feel anything.

"It's nothing really... what should i call you?"

The experiment tilted his head again in the child like way as he listened to his mistress. He began to think to himself as well. What would he like to be called?

"_My name is Legion for we are many" _He spoke in pure poetic fashion, which caused his mistress to turn round in surprise.

"That's suits you perfectly Legion" Legion smiled at his mistress's praise and bowed out of respect.

"Thank you mistress" Straightening up his mistress remembered he was naked and blushed madly.

She tried her hardest not to scan the rest of his body when she remembered she had to introduce him to the Pokémon who he was created from. She decided to get him some clothes but did not know his sizes.

Just as she thought this, the computer detected the rise in her heart rate and concluded it was due to her experiment being naked. The computer scanned his body and materialized clothes customized to suit his body.

He saw these clothes and knew what they were for. He put on the boxers first and then the socks. Followed by the black baggy jeans with a red aura decal pattern at the ends of the legs. This pattern turned into a blazing blue flame pattern on his silk shirt. His belt was black with ice blue shards covering it. A multicoloured bracer he figured was for his hair. It held it in place and thinned it into a sharp long ponytail.

He saw a pair of sunglasses, yellow frames and purple lenses. Placing them on his eyes, he picked up the final item of clothing. A green trench coat with the symbol of unity on the back in multicolours.

He turned back to his mistress who could not help staring at his clothes, they like his name fitted him perfectly if not stood out a little. He smiled at his mistress as she walked over to him and smiled at him.

"Follow me Legion" She smiled and he nodded.

She led him out of the pod room and into the marble halls of her lab. As they walked, Legion admired the stonework and noticed the numerous machines roared through the halls until they were silenced by the distance.

As they walked they soon reached one room that belonged to the strongest of the females, the professor harvested DNA from. Lucario's room, Legion stopped dead in his tracks as he tilted his head at the door.

"Something wrong Legion?" The professor asked as she walked towards Legion.

Legion tilted his head to the other side and turned his attention back to his mistress... something was not right but that can right for now. He shook his head and continued to follow his mistress to the room at the end of the hall. This room Legion tilted his head at again.

"This is your room Legion" The professor opened the door and Legion walked through.

It was a plain room with a comfortable double bed, white sheets and pillows, Japanese style walks and furniture. He was pleased with his quarters and soon settled in by falling on the bed back first.

"_So comfortable" _He smiled as he sunk into the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you like it... i'll be down the hall if you need me" His mistress closed the door and walked down to the hall to her room.


	2. Demon and innocence

"_**Training program alpha activated."**_

The training room was a large steel room, the floors, walls and ceiling was curved into segments. Legion stood at the start of the room in his jeans, boots, shirt and coat. His shades rested on his nose as he grinned with sharp K-9 fangs. Unbeknownst to him the professor and all the females were watching from the control room.

"What do you think of Legion?" The professor asked looking at the females next to her.

"He's cute" Flareon spoke earning and few smile is from the others.

Lucario and Gardevoir were watching intently as they had grown up as sisters all their lives.

Two segments of the floor sprang up revealing turrets. These turrets immediately took aim and began to fire at Legion. A darker more violent side of Legion seemed to awaken as he dodged the bullets.

"Time to play!" His tone was changed as well it was... darker and more sadist.

Legion's feet became covered in searing blue flames. He jumped onto the wall and ran along it; the bullets were close behind, narrowly missing his green coat. He grinned again; K-9's gleaming as his claws grew from his hands. He jumped from the wall and headed staright for the first turret, hitting it head on with his claws. His claws ripped through the reinforced steel as if it was air, the turret within seconds was destroyed.

The second turret locked onto Legion again and began to fire out round after round at Legion. If not for his honed reflexes and senses thanks of his Lucario DNA, he would be riddled with holes right now. He had used his reflexes and his Gardevoir psycokinesis abilities to freeze time within the distance between him and the turret. After a few seconds Legion teleported on top of the turret and used his claws to grip it tightly.

His body heat begins to rise and soon he caught on fire. His flames were blinding blue and in a few seconds, the turret had melted into a puddle of molten steel. He stood and walked a few steps from the molten pool, looking at the control room.

His grin vanished and his dark sadist demeanour vanished. He returned to his normal state and looked at the two turrets; something was different in his eyes.

"_Why did i become like that... do i the blood lust every Pokémon fears?" _Legion thought to himself as he walked out of the room and into his own.

Lucario turned to Gardevoir and nodded her head; Gardevoir returned the gesture by shaking her head. Eevee and her older sisters were all talking away. The professor took down notes of Legion's battle style, which utterly confused her.

During all the talking Umbreon had slipped out and went to Legion's room. She had seen something she had only seen once before and she wanted it again.

**(Flash back)**

_Umbreon was in the cave of her first mate. Many Pokémon hated her for this because her mate was the one they feared the most... Darkrai. Despite what everyone said about Darkrai, Umbreon loved him and he loved her. _

_This night however, the Pokémon had attacked hoping to kill or at least drive him away. He sent them all into the void of nightmares, he anger caused his darker sadist personality came out._

_His personality stayed out after the battle against at least thirty opponents. It seemed he had something more to get out of his system as he turned to Umbreon, that same sadist look in his ocean blue eye._

_He smiled as his legs extended so he could stand. Umbreon wasn't scared by this personality in fact... she found herself drawn to it and to him. She walked over to him and rubbed her head against his leg. _

_He smiled at her and kneeled down, scratching her behind her ears. She purred into his hand and stared up at him with affection growing in her eyes._

_He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He brought his face closer to hers and embraced her in a gentle kiss. She kissed back immediately and dug her claws into his shoulders._

_She moaned gently into the kiss and felt his dark tongue slip into her mouth unchallenged. As their tongues battle for dominance it was, clear that Darkrai was the dominant one and she was the submissive. _

_As they continued to kiss, Darkrai lay Umbreon down and Umbreon smiled up at her dark mate. She noticed his growing erection and smiled evilly at him knowing what he wanted._

_She opened her legs for him and soon felt him enter her roughly. She dug her claws into his shoulders, screamed in utter pleasure as Darkrai wasted no time, and started to slam into her. She clung to the dark figure and moaned loudly as he continued to slam into her hard and fast, just the way she loved it. She could not speak at the legendary Pokémon of nightmares pounded into her faster and harder than before. _

_She closed her eyes and continued to moan and scream as Darkrai continued to slam into her. Despite her size compared to Darkrai, Umbreon was used to his size and girth and thus could take it all anyway they desired, which was always wild and rough. _

_Darkrai knew she liked it when he used his sadist side to pleasure her and he did just that. He gripped her ass in his claws and slammed her back against the wall, continuing to slam his member inside her. _

_She loved this new position and moaned louder making the nightmare Pokémon smile under his shroud of darkness. He started to slap her small tits and bite her nipples. This only caused her to reach her release quicker than normal, releasing her juices over the dark Pokémon. The dark Pokémon smiled evilly at Umbreon and pulled out of her, she tried to catch her breath but cried in pain and pleasure as Darkrai started to slam into her tight ass._

**(End of flash back)**

She shook her head, getting the memories of her and Darkrai out of her head as his demise almost killed her if not for her sisters. It was during the battle between the deities of space and time, Palkia and Dialga. Darkrai sacrificed himself to bring order back though everyone saw him a monster.

The steel door to Legion's room slowly opened and she saw Legion was sitting down on his bed with his head looking down at the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought and she could not help but wonder what he was thinking about.

"**この偉大な世界の住人****...****この****...****ものは、純粋なものの間で汚点です。彼は彼の近くに来るすべての人のデータが破損します。両種のいくつかは、彼を守るために戦ってきた今、彼が支払うことになる私たちの注文に落ちた****...****純粋の血によって彼が滅びる！****" **

Those words... those strange words rang through Legion's head as he relaxed on his bed. This was the first time he had heard the words or rather it is more accurate to say he never heard them at all but rather... felt them. Those words rang through his head almost as if a warning but the voice that spoke them... it seemed so... strange and yet... he felt hurt from the voice's words even when he could not understand what he or she was saying.

He sighed as he lifted his head, seeing a curious Umbreon standing in his doorway. He instantly forgot of the words and the voice as if they were not even heard. He smiled at one of his "mothers" and stood up, looking down at the Umbreon. Umbreon was not like how she used to be, she had been merged with a small strand of human DNA giving her the body of a small eleven-year-old girl. She still looked the same as ever but was somewhat humanoid now.

"You okay Legion?" Umbreon asked she was still longing for that sadist side of him she had been so intrigued by.

Legion smiled and nodded, walking towards Umbreon. He smiled down at her and kneeled down so he was the same height as her.

"_I am fine dark mother" _Legion knew it would be confusing if he called of them mother so he gave them nicknames depending on their type.

She smiled at him and wrapped her slender arms around him. He smiled and responded by doing the same and holding her close to his body.

"I am glad Legion" She nuzzled into his neck and he started to rub her back and hold her tighter.

"Legion... do you mind if i... kiss you" Legion wondered why she asked such a strange request in fact he was just confused all together.

"_What is a kiss dark mother?" _Umbreon suddenly remembered he has not gotten out of the lab since he was "born". She knew that relationships would be tricky for him to understand but Umbreon, having been in a long relationship before this had some experience.

She smiled as he remembered how strange Legion was. Despite the power, she had seen she knew he had lots more being more than just human. His eyes were the purest sign of how strange he was and yet he was so innocent to the girls. She found him in this state sort of child like but when he started to fight it seemed a darker more sadist side of him came out, the side that liked to inflict pain.

She could not help but giggle at his question and then she decided this was chance to see how innocent he really was.

"This is a kiss" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently placed her lips on his earning a wide-eyed shocked expression from Legion.

After a few seconds, Umbreon broke the kiss and smiled at the shocked and blushing face of Legion.


	3. Emtional research and experience

Legion was shocked and could not help blushing as his first kiss was with one of his "mothers". Umbreon giggled at his shocked expression and stared into his ever-shifting eyes, to her and to the others his eyes were the most beautiful thing about him. It took about a minute for Legion's mind to start back up again and for him to shake his head, earning laughter from Umbreon.

"Hehehe your so cute and innocent Legion" Umbreon smiled at Legion who smiled back, still with the blush on his face.

Umbreon pressed herself against Legion and smiled at him again.

"Want to try again?" She spoke in a lustful tone earning a gulp from Legion.

Legion was so confused right now, he felt happy, excited and yet at the same time he felt wrong. He enjoyed her kissing him and did find it possibly worth something he may need to know.

"_Yes please dark mother" _His choice of words was more than enough to earn another giggle from the dark Pokémon.

She shook her head and gently kissed Legion once again only this time he kissed back. He held Umbreon tightly as his tongue slipped into her mouth and started to fight with hers for dominance. Though his hands never moved from her back it was clear he had no idea what he was meant to do right now. She did not want to rush Legion so kissing him was enough for her now.

After two minutes of embracing each other, Umbreon broke the kiss and gasped for air, her dark fur coloured face had a clear blush on it. Legion tilted his head at this and placed his hand on her cheek, moving his hand across the blushed flesh.

"_Why is your face going red dark mother?" _Legion asked and Umbreon soon realised she was blushing because of the kiss.

She smiled at Legion and slipped out of his arms tightly, swaying her hips from left to right as she walked to door. Legion's eyes could not help but follow her hips, he may only be few short hours old and thus he was extremely curious. His eyes shifted from her hips to her tail, she was purposely teasing him yet he did not know it. She left the room and the door automatically closed behind her leaving Legion more confused and curious than before.

"_W-what just happened?" _Legion said to no one in particular, his face was covered by a deep blush and he just stayed there... kneeling, staring at the door. He slowly rose to his feet and felt his heart racing in his body; he placed his right hand on his chest and blinked several times in confusion. Legion decided to get some sleep, taking off his green trench coat and hanging it up followed by his boots, belt, socks, shirt and trousers.

He folded and hung his clothes up only keeping on his plain black boxers. Getting under the white sheets, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. As Legion, slept Umbreon was walking through the halls of the facility, the blush still on her face. She had her head and ears down as she walked to her room only to bump against spiky fur. She turned round and saw it was her sister Jolteon.

"Oh hey Jolt" The sisters cut down each other's names as they got closer to each other as a family.

"Hey Umbre... why are you blushing?" Umbreon immediately turned from her electrical sister trying to hide the blush from her.

"N-no reason" Umbreon said trying to convince Jolteon but she was not successful.

"That's a lie... you disappeared while we talked so where did you go?" Jolteon asked taking a step closer to her dark type sister.

Jolteon sniffed at Umbreon and soon pulled away a small blush on her face as well... she recognised the scent all too well.

"L-legion... why is his scent on you?" Jolteon said confused and rather shocked.

Umbreon tapped her fingers together nervously as she tried to come up with a logical and plausible answer.

"Erm... i don't know" Umbreon said with a nervous smile but this did not work.

Jolteon crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her sister. Jolteon was the same as Umbreon seeing as she was humanoid now. She was at least a foot taller than Umbreon and was more developed about two years more.

"Tell the truth sister otherwise" Jolteon's eyes became balls of pure electrical energy and that energy surged through her yellow fur.

Electric types were not a threat to Umbreon but her sister was at least twice as strong as her and she really did not want to get into another one of their fights. Umbreon hung her head and sighed.

"I... i kissed him... and held him... tightly" Saying this caused her to blush more, his skin felt so strange against her fur but it was the good strange.

Jolteon stared in shock and equal confusion as she took off to Legion's room; she was worried Legion may have gotten the wrong end of the stick and thought something was wrong. She ran into his room and to the bed only to sigh in relief to see he was sleeping and rather peacefully at that. She watched his sleep for a few seconds when her sister's words came back into her head. She herself blushed as she thought of Legion kissing and holding Umbreon tightly but as she thought about this, she began to feel jealous.

She leaned down and looked at Legion's face, she did not find it fair that she has to taste Legion and she did not but she did not want to disturb his sleep. Just as she leaned up again, Legion's eyes snapped open and his reflexes kicked in. He instantly had her pinned to the floor and he was on top of her.

"Legion what the hell!" Jolteon said in an angry and surprised voice.

Legion realised what he had done and got off her bowing to her out of respect.

"_Please forgive me electric mother. I didn't not mean to do that and i will not make excuses for my actions." _Legion felt so much sorrow and fear filling him right now, the fear that his "electric mother" would hate him now.

Jolteon started to feel terrible; she was so much sadness swelling up inside her. She sighed and looked at Legion.

"Stop bowing kid" Legion kneeled up and stared at Jolteon with tears swelling in his eyes.

Jolteon immediately wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, she forgot that he may look like a teenager but he has the emotional experience of a new born. She shushed him and calmed him down soon feeling his arms wrap around her. She looked at his eyes and saw the tears were gone but something else was in them now... he was unsure of something and just as she was about to ask, she got her answer.

Legion pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly; she was shocked but soon melted into the kiss. Kissing back with passion, she moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and thrashed around. He was a quick learner and both of them were enjoying the embrace they were sharing. Legion broke the kiss and hugged Jolteon tightly and she knew he was genuinely sorry for what he did. Jolteon smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek and leaving the room so he could get back to sleep.

He stood and got back into bed and lay his head down on the pillow. She breathed a little harder because he was very nervous about what he just did, not the kissing and everything but the pinning Jolteon down under him and he made her angry. He shook his head and closed his eyes again drifting off back to sleep.

The facility became quiet as the lights turned themselves off and the others began to fall asleep one by one. Nobody had any idea was they were going to do tomorrow but one thing was sure Umbreon and Jolteon were closer to Legion than the others... for now.

**(If you like, this story pleases review. If you do not then also review and leave behind idea's for improvement. Everyone has their own opinion and i want to hear the reader's opinion so review and tell me what you think.)**


End file.
